Trust the Force
by One of a kind teenage girl
Summary: What will happen when a Sith is inside the Jedi Temple and tries to abduct Anakin? Will Obi-wan reach him on time? And how will Anakin cope when he has to fight a Sith by himeself. A story about when Anakin was still Obi-wan's apprenctice! Multiple Chapters up ahead! Title still up for debate. (Please be kind when reviewing first time!)
1. Chapter 1

Title still undecided!

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing but my own person!

Enjoy!

Obi-wan was pacing around the room waiting for his apprentice to come home for dinner. "Honestly, how many times have I told him to not be late", he said frustrated. Another twenty minutes went by before he couldn't take it anymore. "That's it! When I find him, he is going to have an excellent explanation for his tardiness or by the Force he shall not have any light saber practice for a month!", Obi-wan said while exiting the apartment. If he had been paying more attention to his surroundings, he would have been able to feel the Force surging with danger.

TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

Title still undecided!

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing but my own person!

Enjoy!

It was raining outside while Anakin was practicing his light saber technique. He was so focused on perfecting his reverse-tumble that he wasn't being mindful of his surroundings. Just outside the Temple a dark cloaked figure was watching him through the tainted glass.

It was around fifteen minutes later, that Anakin finally realized what time it was. "Force! Obi-wan is going to kill me for being late again!", he said while quickly gathering his belongings. On his way out of the gym he tripped on one of the training sabers the younglings use. "That's odd, he remarked, I could have sworn I put all of them away". But before Anakin could put pick it up, a Sith suddenly appeared out of the shadows.

Obi-wan had been looking in all of his apprentices usual places, but then considering it was Anakin he was looking for, perhaps he should be looking in unusual places. "Oh, where is that boy?", he asked himself. A loud bang reached Obi-wan's ears and he noticed that there was now a full thunderstorm going on outside. Obi-wan could only hope Anakin wasn't outside. He always has been fascinated by rain. As he was in thought, he felt a wave of pain wash over him through their bond and he just knew his apprentice was in trouble. Again.

TBC! Soon we will be getting to the action and we finally get to read about Anakin engaging the Sith! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews Elunakin and Peaceful Dragon Rose!**

**And also thanks for the favorites! Never thought I would have even one favorite! **

**Anyhoo here is the next chapter**

_**Italics = **_**thinking thoughts (is that even a word haha)**

"…" **= actual speaking out loud**

**Title still undecided! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing but my own person!**

**Enjoy!**

"What do you want from me!", Anakin yelled whilst dodging a bolt of lightning.

"We want you!", the Sith sneered.

"Who is we?", he demanded charging towards him.

"Wouldn't you like to know!", the Sith responded amused at Anakin's actions.

For the first time since becoming Obi-wan's apprentice, Anakin began regretting not being on time for dinner. Sure the lectures were boring and his dinner would always be cold by the time Obi-wan was finished with him, but at least he would have his master at his side right now instead of trying to fight a Sith by himself.

Knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer, he called out for help to his master through their bond. Hoping, no, praying that his master would come before it's too late.

**SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW **

Obi-wan was running down the stairs when he heard Anakin calling for him. He called upon the Force and pinpointed that Anakin was in the training room in the East wing of the Jedi Temple.

_Of course_, Obi-wan thought, _he couldn't have been in West wing could he? No, that would have been to easy for Anakin to do. That boy really is going to be the death of me_, he thought while sprinting around and running off towards the training room.

After what seemed like hours of running the young master reached the training area. He could feel a dark presence emanating from behind the doors. The only time Obi-wan had felt a presence like that was when he had battled the Sith on Naboo. He thought back to his fallen master and what would he say if he could see Obi-wan now? _Anakin certainly wouldn't be in trouble, that's for sure_, he thought.

Just then he felt another presence. One not from the dark side, but from the light side. Anakin! Obi-wan thanked the Force that he was still all right. But something still didn't feel right to Obi-wan. Anakin's signature was fading, like a burning out star. Something was very wrong. Obi-wan could feel the Force screaming for him to get in there. He took a deep breath and slowly – as slowly as one could be in a situation like this – opened the door.

**SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW**

Inside the room Anakin was fighting to not lose consciousness. In fact the only reason he was still awake was because of his strong connection to the Force.

_I'm really starting to regret trying to perfect my reverse-tumble _, he thought, _if I get out of this I swear I will never ever be late for dinner again!_ Anakin snickered at that thought. Deep down he knew that he would be late before the week was up, but just saying it made it even funnier.

"Your master won't be coming for you. He doesn't even like you. The only reason you are his apprentice is because his master wanted you to trained. He couldn't care less if you were still a slave", the Sith sneered at him while attacking Anakin from behind.

Anakin barely had time to block it but luckily ducked just as the blades clashed together. The Sith then realized Anakin's weak spot and knew if he could keep him distracted, he would be able to strike him down.

**SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW**

Using the Force to open the door, Obi-wan dashed inside the room. He never thought he would ever see the training room in such a state – and that was saying something since Anakin had come to live at the Temple.

Windows were shattered, training matts were burned, and there was glass absolutely everywhere. There was even smoke coming from a part of the room. It looked like a fierce battle was going on. Speaking of which, where was Ana-

"Ah, came a voice, it seems your master has come for you after all".

That's when Obi-wan saw to whom the voice belonged. A cloaked figure that could only be known as a Sith. He had Anakin pinned up against a wall and from what he could see, Anakin did not look good.

"Release my apprentice now and step away from him", Obi-wan said with a voice that Anakin had only heard once in his life. He was four and a Tuskan Raider tried to kidnap him. His mother had used the same kind of voice as his master did now.

It seemed nice, he thought, that someone other than his mother cared about him so much. But wasn't there something in the Jedi code that stated that attachment is forbidden? Before Anakin could even wonder why Obi-wan was acting the way he was, the Sith threw Anakin in the air, sent electrocuting bolts of lightning at him and then just to make the Jedi master mad, pinned Anakin to the floor.

Obi-wan could only watch what happened to his apprentice. He had never felt so angry in his entire life! He wanted to hurt the Sith so badly, but then he heard a voice very much like Qui-gon tell him "_Never let your emotions guide your actions, Obi-wan"_. So he let his emotions flow into the Force, unleashed his lightsaber and advanced on the Sith that had harmed his apprentice.

**SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW**

TBC!

Woohoo! Long chapter! The next chapter will be maybe even longer or shorter. It all depends on what I think will happen haha! Review and I will be the happiest girl in the world!

Until the next time!

~ One Of A Kind Of Teenage Girl


End file.
